The Prince of Time: Chapter 18
James's POV Just as Thymos was about to lead a charge against us, Prometheus stepped in. He raised his hand as if to tell both sides to lower their weapons. We were hesitant at first, but we eventually did as instructed. Prometheus lowered his hands and straightened his necktie before speaking. "Please, sit," said Prometheus, gesturing at some empty chairs at the end of the table. Monsters and Titans were in all of the other seats. I sat down in between Nolan and Kari, then looked around. This was by far the creepiest place I had ever been to. The walls, ceiling, and floor were all black. Red banners with vultures on them hung from the ceiling. The place was lit up with torches. The air was freezing and mist clung to the floor. "I am Prometheus, the titan of Forethought, and the new leader of the Titan Army. These are my generals, Kampe and Circe" He pointed at a lady with the body of a dragon, then at a beautful woman with black hair. "Under them are Hyperion, Atlas, Lycaon, Krios, Oceanus, Khione, Medusa, Arachne, and Iapetus." He pointed at a glowing man, a bodybuilder, a wolf-man, a guy with horns, an albino, someone in a veil, a spider-lady, and a man with a beard. "Under each of them is a certain portion of my army. Now, you're wondering 'Why did this tux guy kidnap the oracle?' I'll tell you why." He leaned forward, yellow eyes gleaming with hate. "After the last Titan war, I was ruined. My reputation as the person that was never wrong was ruined. I was alone. I risked being forgotten. Kronos had been a fool who risked everything on this one battle. He was stronger than I, so I held my tongue. After the war, I stole Luke's body and extracted Kronos's ichor from it. I've been running tests on it ever since. I've injected it into mortals, demigods, and even the DemiTITANS that live here on Mount Othrys. They all died. I injected some into myself, and it increased my strength, made me bolder, and even gave me some of his power. After extensive research, I realized that I needed the blood of a clear-sighted mortal to clone Kronos, in order to create the ultimate weapon. My telkhines under Oceanus took the celestial bronze part of Kronos's scythe and reforged it. The clone, named Thymos, is almost complete. I will marshall my forces and destroy your magical borders, then overrun your camp. After that, I will kidnap every single clear-sighted mortal in the world and create more clones from them. With my extended army, I will take the throne of Olympus and eradicate every single demigod in existance. THAT is my revenge. THAT is how I will destory the gods. Without you filth, the gods will lose all their power and we can pick them off at our leisure. Why do I tell you this? So you can run to your camp and warn them, so you will marshal your forces and resists us. We will still crush you in the end. That is how confident I am." He began to laugh then. A hysterical, insane laugh that sounded like he was in pain. An empousa came over and stroked his arm. "Now," he continued. "I would be happy to answer any questions you may have before I send you running home with a legion of Lousiana's wolves, the Loup Garou, at your heels." He reclined in his throne and crossed his legs, a smile on his face. Category:The Prince of Time Category:Chapter Page